


just wanna be your world

by secretsarenotforfree



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: (kinda), F/M, Missing You Hubby, Set during season six, and okay fine so there's a bit of smut, its my brand, jersey kink, this is a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsarenotforfree/pseuds/secretsarenotforfree
Summary: The sooner she sleeps, the sooner another day when Haley might be able to see him, so she resolved to take her time. To try and draw it out before she made any moves because the sooner this was over the sooner she would have to wade up from the hazy pleasure of coming, loose limbed and vulnerable, just to remember he still, achingly, was not there.But she doesn't want to think about that.
Relationships: Haley James Scott/Nathan Scott
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	just wanna be your world

**Author's Note:**

> this is set post season six after nathan's in the nba and those two years he was in the bobcats before the start of season seven. ( I know it's fourteen months, but i like to say it's two years I'm not taking Opinions). pretty fresh though, so they've only been in season a couple months. long enough for a routine, but not long enough for it to not hurt.:)
> 
> THIS IS FOR LIZ, WHO'S BIRTHDAY IT IS. HOPE YOU LIKE IT BABY.
> 
> (title from 'we should be together' by pia mia)

The stretch of chocolate marble looks a lot bigger without him.

Shaking herself out of a distracted stare, Haley continues to brush her teeth, leaning one palm on the counter. This house was still new, most of it, a month helping the stucco walls and sprawling yard feel less stranger and more home, but she missed him being with her, ground every inch of its brick and mortar with his presence. Any place Nathan was, her home was there too, and while she was proud to bursting of him, always would be and somehow more near every passing day, the price he paid to have his dream included time spent away from her. From Jamie, from his company, and it ached at her even through the pride. The raw scrape in her chest, freshly raked against every time she unconsciously reached for him or looked for him when he wasn't there, was a steady reminder that there was a part of her missing that wouldn't be whole until he was home again.

Haley and Jamie had watched the Bobcats at a game that night, a close call that resulted in a narrow win by the only team they cheered for. Nathan hadn't scored the goal that set them over the top, but he had scored the most points for the team, proving over and over how good of a team player he was. Jamie had scrambled to get more popcorn somewhere in the middle, calling for her to remember every little detail when he came back, eager blue eyes and socked feet, and she took the opportunity to blow a kiss at the screen. It was a bit ridiculous, to think that he could feel that hundreds of miles away through their flat screen TV, but she did it often anyway. Probably would never stop.

Two months into being an NBA players wife, and Haley James Scott had learned that on game nights she missed him even more. 

She had spent countless hours in the dark, running her hands over his sore muscles and listening to him work out the games out loud in a spill of strategy and thought. Nathan might not be book smart, but there was no topic he was as well versed in then of the sport that owned his soul, and Haley marvelled at that knowledge all the time. Prided in him for it, and probably always would. When she saw her man on the court, she'd come to happily anticipate their talks, and the lesson of being without that simple pleasure was one she'd begun to learn while Nate was with the Charleston Chiefs, but it never got easier even now.

On those nights, she typically waited until she's tucked Jamie in bed for the night, and then she'd slip into one of his jersey's to snuggle around herself and imagine the man who owned them was with her. Though the family had at least doubles of every jersey Nathan Royal Scott had ever worn since high school, she normally stuck to three options. One, the tried and true old Ravens jersey he had kept since sophomore year, he white turned near pearly from too many washes and the blue more faded than she remembered when she'd cheered for the boys wearing the same shade. Two, the jersey that honored the man who's loss was a part of every day of their lines, the white stitching of the _KS_ initials still pristine, the fabric round the arms even still a bit stiff. And three, the most recent addition, his Bobcats jersey. Number _12_ , for once different that the two digits that marked the small of her back as his, and then red and white slippery against her skin. It is this one that Haley is draped in, one foot propped up on her thigh while her mind drifts. 

It had been a long day, an even longer one with the absence of Nathan looming as it always did when he wasn't around, and Haley had taken a long bath in retaliation. Her skin was still warm and smelled of gardenias, her favorite scent, the smoky brown curls that had grown long and curly only holding a touch of damp in the time since she'd stepped out of the deep tub. She brushes the freshly cut bangs to the side of her face, sticking together almost like her lashes, and spits, then washes out her mouth. Instead of meeting the misty sadness overtake her, Haley opts for the second option - imagine he was there with her. Two candles flickered on their mantelpiece, the bigger fire turned off, and it is just her and the darkness of the room, and her husband's jersey.

Her very sexy, very talented, very handsome and blue eyed and oh she still _swooned_ when she thought about him too hard husband, and Haley was tingly. Tingly, and frustrated, a guaranteed reaction to watching Nathan play, and filled with missing him fiercely. The sooner she sleeps, the sooner another day when Haley might be able to see him, so she resolved to take her time. To try and draw it out before she made any moves because the sooner this was over the sooner she would have to wade up from the hazy pleasure of coming, loose limbed and vulnerable, just to remember he still, achingly, was not there.

But she doesn't want to think about that. 

Instead, Haley thinks about watching him play tonight. How he looked so beautiful handling a ball and how it would always have an effect on her. Lacking the man she felt arousal for even with him so far, she settles for tightly wound eyes and her thighs rubbing against each other for some sort of friction, and conjures easy images from memory.

Images like, when after they driving home from dropping off Jamie for a sleepover at Andre's house and she had started teasing him about the makeouts they'd used to have in their janky car when they'd just gotten married, and her crazy wonderful man actually parked on the side of the road. Silenced her incredulous _Nathan Scott what on EARTH are you doing_ with a deep kiss and a tease that they were still young yet. Remembering how far she'd had to spread her legs to straddle his lap in the driver's seat made her own fall slightly open in the now, awareness rushing to her core at the memory. 

"Haley?"

The woman in question yelps " _holyshit_ " fast and sits jackknife up in the bed, legs clamping together, eyes widening to make out who it was. A lightly bedraggled but very much real and present husband is what her eyes finally manage to make out, Haley's hands flying over her mouth. "Nathan?"

He grins boyishly and then laughs, gruff and deep in that way that she knows so well, filling the room with the sound. "Were you expecting someone else?" More than the words, it's the hearing of that chuckle, making her whole again, that flips a switch inside her to get Haley scrambling, near flying off the bed to jump on him. Nathan staggers a little at the force of it but grasps her easy, one arm supporting her ass and the other locked tight around her waist. 

"What're you doing here?" Haley pulls back a little breathlessly and cups his face in her hands, smiling wide and free. "And on a game night too?" His midnight hair is a thick silken reminder, still a little damp from his post game shower, of this gift dropped in her lap so unexpectedly and she runs her hands through what brushed the nape of his neck just to be sure he was actually there. 

"I told Coach that if he wanted me to score any points our next game he'd let me go home for a few days. Thankfully, he's a smart man." Nathan's head dips forward and Haley happily sinks into the kiss with a pleased little sigh, pulling him closer. She had kissed him a million times and she would kiss him an infinity more, and yet somehow she knew that she would never grow tired of it. The leather of his jacket is a little cold to her bare legs, but she couldn't find herself to care.

"He's got my undying appreciation." Haley murmurs against his lips, feeling his arm shift a little under her.

"Hales?"

"Hmm?"

"Is my girl not wearing any underwear?"

_Oh. Yeah. That._

Haley's eyes pop open from Nathan Scott kiss-bliss and she pulls back a little to look at him. "Um." 

Nathan raises a brow at her, walking almost to the bed, grip adjusting once more to investigate with his hand rather than the vague press of her exposed him against his wrist. A surge of arousal goes through him when his grasp discovers his wife's entirely bare ass under the ridden up jersey, and his eyes go so icy-hot they burn a little when they look at her. 

"If I told you I need to do the laundry would you believe me?" Haley's half teasing, more of her interested in the fact that she could have the real thing instead of the shadow feeling of her in her dreams, and bites her lip a little. All of this is very unfair to Nathan, who'd taken a nap on the two hour chauffeured ride from the stadium. For once the Bobcats had been able to call themselves the home team, a fact that he had taken full advantage of to go visit his family. His family including his _extremely_ hot wife, who was wearing no panties. And, he realizes when he gently places her on the bed, his jersey.

_No panties_ and his jersey.

His jersey, the one he'd won a game in just hours before, and _nothing else._

Nathan's never been the best at math, but it takes him only moments to register this as an equation he can't wait to be a part of. For a second, he's eighteen again and patching things up with her, and she's parading in his _KS_ jersey around their apartment like they hadn't agreed to wait until the wedding. Like she wasn't driving him absolutely batshit at her long, perfect legs made even toner but cheerleading and like he'd totally bought her excuse of finding the black more interesting than the white their normal jerseys had on.

Tonight, however, there are no such restrictions.

All his leftover tiredness from the game drains out of him, replaced with a building fire for his wife. "What were you thinking about, Haley James?" He asks quietly, unzipping his jacket, and her honey brown eyes take on the flame of those two candles. Haley smiles the naughty smile that had been bringing his libido screeching to the front of mind for the better part of nearly eight years and showed no signs of stopping, and Nathan can't take his clothes off fast enough. Especially not when she was propping herself up on her elbows and crawling back to their headboard with her legs slightly parted, the shadowy darkness between them a magic he couldn't wait to explore.

"You." Haley admits easily, chin tilting up a bit. Her heartbeat has already sped up as it does when it is around him, at all times only a moment or two off the best of Nathan's own wherever the two of them went. 

"Me, huh? Doing what, exactly?"

When Nathan stalks on the bed towards her it quickly becomes apparent that he was nearly, barring a pair of briefs that he just had to exist in to make them flattering, in the only suit that would surpass the Hugo Boss ones in their shared closet in her preference. Miles of smooth skin prowls in her direction, muscles bunching under velvet skin, and Haley near loses her breath at the look in her husband's eye. She knows it is reflected in her own. Instead of moving all the way up her like she was expecting, he pauses near her legs and presses a kiss to where her bent calf lay against her thigh. Haley shivers in response, skin trembling, and squeezes her legs a little tight before stopping, a response entirely involuntary. 

Her husband was looking at her like she was his favorite meal, after all, and desire had sunk thoroughly into every part of her.

Especially the one so close to his talented, talented mouth.

“Missing you, mostly.” When had her voice gotten so breathy? It was like her lungs could catch up to the heat roaring through every bit of her, trailing in sparks from the rasp of his barely day old scruff against her inner thighs. Hands that had once netted the shot that signalled the turn of an NBA game curved, comfortably and confident around her legs. 

The pillow crushed beneath Haley’s head doesn’t move as she tilts up her chin and sucks in her bottom lip between her teeth. Nathan’s hair flops forward, black silk on the line of her stomach with he mouths open kisses right above where she needs up, going up the line of her belly button to nose it higher. The high quality moves easily at his mastered touch, much like her, and her legs tighten again, delicate muscles under his palms.

It’s his grasp that halts a third one, shuddering into existence when he shifts and settles. “Well, Mrs. James Scott. Your husband’s home. So you don’t have to miss him anymore.”

_Not right now, no._

Haley pushes away the sinking stomach thoughts of when she would have to give him up again, to the embrace of the career he so richly deserved and did so much justice to, and instead chose to lose her mind in this. In the slick suck against the most sensitive part of her that had her gasping, too low already. Nathan breathes into her near as hot and damp as she is. He’s always been good at this - since their first time, when the rings on their fingers were hours new in his cramped double. That time, she had taken so long to come, terrified to let go for the first time with someone, to surrender to the rasping draw of his talented tongue and the prompted push of his fingers. It was the most surprising thing that sent Haley over the edge - a tiny nip right to her bundle of nerves with a touch of a hum that took all choice away from her hands dissolved her brain, crying his name so loud he would tell her earlier he thought their neighbors might have overhead.

(It still turned something spun gold in her chest when she thought of what he’d said afterwards, how long he’d wanted to do that, and how she looked even more beautiful when she came that Nathan had every dreamed of.)

He eases one finger into her first in the present, testing how wet she was, the easy glider causing a pleased tone. “You were missing me a lot, huh Haley James?”

“And to think,” Haley replies, weak on the last syllable when he adds another. “You almost missed this.”

“Mm.” It’s a note of disapproval that comes with a lap at her that washes white hot in her mind. “I don’t really want to think about how much that would’ve sucked.” Nathan nuzzles her inner thigh, and then demonstrates just how much that would’ve sucked. Or in this case, _how_ he would suck.

The muscle of Nathan’s tongue was nearly as honed as his others ones were to basketball, as geared at it was to causing sounds to fall out of Haley James Scott’s mouth that weren’t as smart or put together as she tended to be. He works hard. Works with pleasure, at making her squirm, at the arm of her back and the harsh fist she’s making in their sheets. Occasionally those blue eyes will flash at the _Bobcats 12_ and his hips will push involuntarily against the comforter, seeking relief even with his briefs. 

(Haley’s been his for years now, but it would never not turn something primal in him to see the proof of it.)

Nathan is light and slow, determined and utterly focused. At some point her hands become tangled in his hair, leg curling tension, trembling close over his shoulder, and Haley is having trouble thinking of anything but his name and how he makes her feel.

(It doesn’t take long.)

The combination of the man between her legs, how turned on she’d been before he’d appeared, and just _Nathan_ sent her soaring. For a moment all Haley can do is attempt to fill her lungs fully again, to spiral down. They kiss, for a while, after she gains a hold of reality again, arms wound lax around his neck and calloused fingers searching and rough against the curve of her waist and ass, and when they strip their last barrier and he slides in, Haley _feels_ it again.

Home.

Her soul is grounded into the mortal and brick, every inch of the ground now twined in her life and Nathan’s, and it gives her smile so private and satisfied that Nathan halts a moment, defined pecs slightly damp with sweat and arms steady around her. “What’re you thinking about?” He pants a little, sliding a hand up to get lost in her hair and kiss the smile onto her own lips. 

“You.” Is all she says, and pushes on her knees a beat, sinking another inch down. Nathan groans, and Haley takes the opportunity to kiss his shoulder blade. He set the rhythm again, a steady rocking that has her grasping onto him for dear life, tilts her head back with her eyes closed and loses herself to it.

_Felt good to be home._


End file.
